The Last Institute On The Left
by AdventKisa-x
Summary: This is a Malec story based in between CoLS and COHF when Alec and Magnus are broken up. It's in the plotline of The Last House On The Left. What will Magnus and Alec's family do to save him? What would you do for someone you love? Rated M for death, rape, and sex scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: here is my new Malec fanfic everyone. This is based on The Last House On The Left. It'll be basically the storyline of the 2008 remake with Alec as the main character and there will be a stuff between him and Magnus. Alec is the POV unless I state other wise. You might not understand everything that's going on if you haven't seen the movie but you don't need to have seen it. This story will be rated M for strong language, lots of death, and a rape scene. This is a Shadowhunter fic and is based between CoLS and CoHF, when Alec and Magnus are broken up. There are going to be a few OC's as well, the bad guys. Some of the characters are a little out of character as well. Anyways, please read and review, and please enjoy. For this chapter the warnings are strong language and death. Please enjoy. **

He had to hand it to the humans. He had messed up, he killed and someone caught him. They had caught him. And he couldn't exactly change in the daylight in the city. So he let himself be cuffed. He let himself be manhandled into the car. But he may or may not be able to help what his girlfriend, brother, and son do to the humans.

He'd committed crimes in another city so the cops were driving him through the country. They tried to talk to him but when he ignored them they started talking to each other. He wanted to change and kill them now but he knew his brother wanted to help. He always took care of his little brother.

They slowed to a stop next to a train crossing as the lights went down. He could feel his lips curl into a smile. Come on... they better be here. This is perfect.

It takes an unusually long time for the train to pass. As it does the lights begin to raise and... a second later lights from a truck blare into the car before it crashes into it.

He curls his lips again, except this time in anger. The crash couldn't have killed him but it would have possibly killed the cops.

He forms fists with his hands and pulls, snapping the handcuffs easily. Cop cars don't have door handles in the back so he shimmys himself so he could plant his foot on the door. He waits a second before slamming it against the door and he laughs as it goes flying off the hinges.

He climbs out just as his girlfriend and brother rush up to him. His hands close around his brothers throat and snarls, "don't do anything that stupid again, understand?"

His brother snarls "they're gonna die anyways, who cares how?"

His girlfriend smirks as the driver of the car moans in pain. She runs her fingers along his arm slowly, "can I have him? Please?"

He smirks back at her and let's go of his brother. "You two take him, I'll have the other."

He smirks wider as they both transform into werewolves before both of them sinking their teeth into the driver. The drivers screams filled the night air as he opens the passenger side door and kneels down next to the other cop.

The cops fingers are bloody and reaching towards a picture on the dashboard.

"Let me help you with that." He plucks the picture off the dashboard and stands. In the picture is a little girl, probably three or four.

He drops it on the ground and the cops fingers reach for it again but can't get it.

He wraps his hand around the cops neck and smiles. "You shouldn't have come to get me. If you would have stayed home with that sweet girl and decided to fuck her mother instead of coming after me, you'd still be alive."

The cops bloody lips quiver, "please, please!"

His hands tighten before twisting the cops neck. He drops the body on top of the picture.

The cops blood got on his fingers and he runs his tongue along one of the digits slowly. Nothing spectacular but it was okay. The driver is long dead but he smiles as his girlfriend and brother still chew into him. His girlfriend was rutting against the body and he grinned.

The kill was a powerful aphrodisiac and he'd take care of her tonight.

The two of them finally pull away and transform back into their human forms. He pulls the woman into his arms and kisses her deeply.

His brother licks his blood covered lips, "what are we going to do now, Krug?"

He pulls away from his girl, "let's get out of here. Well find a cheap hotel in the city and figure out where to go within the next couple of days. We have to lay low, so no kills until we get far enough away from here."

They move the car and truck so it would appear as if both cars had been hit by the train. Once they saw that the passengers neck was snapped and saw the drivers body was torn apart they would come for them but he hoped they'd be out of the city by then.

His girlfriend laughs and they run past their wrecked vehicles.

They transform and run, he lets out a small howl as they make their way back to the city.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: hey guys! Here is the second chapter of this story. After this there will probably only be two more chapters before it's over. Warnings for this chapter include some strong language. This story is rated M and there are dark themes in it. Krug, Sadie, Justin, and Francis are characters from the movie The Last House On The Left. Everyone else belongs to Cassandra. The institute in this story is actually outside of the city, it's next to a lake as well. And the Lightwoods own a car too. Please read, review, and enjoy.**

**Alec POV:**

Sometimes I hate living in the Institute, but times like these, I really love it. The training rooms are lovely, but nothing can beat the pool. If I could, I would swim all of the time.

I haven't always felt like this, I liked to swim before, sure, but not this much. I don't know why, but I feel this need to swim. Ever since... Magnus left me.

I feel ridiculous, it's been weeks now. He hasn't replied to my calls, he hasn't replied to anyone's. And from what I hear, he hasn't taken any jobs either. It hurts me to know that I did this to him. Yes, I messed up. I went to Camille. But it truly only started out as me wanting to know anything I could find out about him.

I know I was wrong, but even I think his response was harsh. He told me he loved me, as he was leaving me.

I spent the last few weeks trying to contact him, to tell him sorry. Over and over. But it takes two to fix a relationship, so I can wait for him to come around. And besides, right now we need to work on finding Sebastian.

As I make my way across the pool I look up and see Isabelle standing in the doorway. I can tell from her grim expression there's something going on. My feet slide against the tiles as I climb out of the pool and walk to her. She shuts the door and hands me a towel.

My eyes meet hers, "what's wrong?"

She watches me dry myself off before speaking, "Aline is in the city."

I smile, "we'll have to see her. Tell her to come here, it's dangerous for us to be out on our own. With Sebastian, Maureen, and the dark Shadowhunters, it's not safe."

Her smile is even more grim, "yeah, you'll go and see her. Mom called and asked for Aline to be portalled here."

I know my face shows confusion and before I can say anything she looks down before back up at me.

"Mom and dad hired Magnus. They want him to try out some spells to better fortify Idris and to try and find Sebastian."

I pull my shirt off of the table by the door and pull it on. Next I pull on my pants, despite my swim trunks still being wet. It takes me a while to speak but when I do I can't seem to manage to keep the pain out of my voice.

"So mom and dad don't want me here when he gets here."

Isabelle, who never acts shy or contrite can't seem to meet my gaze. Her words are even quieter. "I think it was Magnus. They say he'd only come if you weren't here. He doesn't want to see you."

I figured as much. "So what are you and Jace doing?"

She finally looks up at me, "they want us to stay and help out while you and Aline patrol. But hey, you know we'll come help you guys if you want."

I shake my head and push past her to the door to the armory. "No it's fine, Aline and I should be fine. You guys work on finding Sebastian. We'll patrol."

I slide my stele into my pocket and pull my gear on over my clothes. I sling my bow and arrows over my back and take a couple of sereph blades just in case.

We walk towards the library without speaking, we don't need to, we're probably thinking about the same thing. As we reach the large doors of the library we can hear voices from within. We stop outside of them and just listen, even though we're in the middle of a war, our parents sometimes still treat us like we're kids. They don't always let us in on Clave stuff, even I'm still treated like a child when I'm already eighteen.

From inside we can hear mom and dad. Mom mostly, either she's talking on the phone or talking to someone else, who isn't replying. Most likely the former. Our parents would be annoyed if they knew we were spying on them, they'd be pissed. As I reach for the handle a voice inside speaks up and my body freezes.

It's him...

I can't stand the look of pity Isabelle gives me so I force myself to grab the handle and push open the door all of the way. The conversation immediately stops and I realize that my parents, Clary's mom, Luke, and Magnus are sitting around the table.

Isabelle steps around me and walks down towards the table. "Well now, don't let us ruin the fun. What's going on?"

Mom glances down at the insane amount of books on the table before looking back up at us. "We're just trying to find a way to kill Sebastian without harming Jace. That's why Magnus is here."

I clear my throat softly and she looks up at me. "I need the keys, I'll drive into the city and Aline and I will patrol."

Her eyes are on mine as she pulls them out of her pocket and tosses them onto the table. Conveniently located right next to Magnus' hand.

This has got to be the most awkward day of my life. Everyone except for Izzy, Magnus and myself went back to reading. I could have walked faster, but I didn't. I walked closer to the table and picked up the keys, as I did my finger brushed his hand.

His eyes drifted up as mine go down, they met and all of the feelings come rushing back to me. Blue on greenish-gold. I can feel the spark of a fire in my heart and it takes everything to pull away. As I turn and head for the door Isabelle follows me. I don't need to look at her to know that she has a huge grin on her face. As if she had felt the connection as well.

Hell, she probably had felt it. It's still resonating inside of me.

As we reach the main institute doors I finally look down at her. "So pretty much everyone is involved in this except for Aline and I?"

She shakes her head, "Clary and Simon won't be here. And you know Jace and I will duck out early to come find you guys. Be safe."

I guess I'm not the only one being left out, I should be happy with that. I smile, "don't worry about me."

She smiles back, "I always worry about you."

We hug briefly before I open the door and walk outside. It's bright, even with the trees all around the Institute. I nearly pull out my stele to glamour myself so no one can see me but decide against it. Something tells me that Mundanes would freak out if they saw a car drive by itself.

So I drop my weapons into the back seat before sliding into the car as well as I can. The car's meant for someone as tall as mom or Iz, not me. But I push the seat all of the way back and start it.

I always prefer walking, but this is nice too. The drive into the city is quick, and before long I'm texting Aline to tell me where she is, one of the smaller parks in the city.

When I get there I can see her of course, but I can tell she's glamoured. If she wasn't people would probably be wondering why a girl would be carrying an extreme amount of weapons. When she opens the door to the car I'm vaguely worried someone would freak but a quick sweep of the park shows that no one could have seen it open.

My eyes glance to the clock, it's only five, still a couple hours until it gets dark. "We can't hunt in the car, we should park it somewhere, then continue on foot."

She smiles, "sounds good. It's so good to see you."

I nod, "you too."

But I'm to preoccupied to continue the conversation. This park is open all night but it isn't the greatest neighborhood. The only place I can think of is Magnus' place but he probably wouldn't be happy if I went there without his permission. So I pull the car into a parking spot and sigh. The demons mostly come out at night so we'll be here a while.

Aline points out of the window to a small shopping center. "We still have a couple hours until sundown, want to go browse?"

I pull off my gear and look at her, "we can't take our weapons in, and you shouldn't wear your gear."

She pulls off her gear showcasing a dark blue top. She pushes her weapons onto the floor of the car before grabbing the door handle but I stop her.

"Your glamour rune?"

She pulls up her sleeve and I see the fresh ruin on her wrist. It's fading as we sit there looking at it, the Mundanes should be able to see her. We wait for a few more minutes before getting out of the car. I made sure the weapons are on the floor before locking the door.

She looks at me concerned, "someone could bust out the window and steal them. We should put them in the trunk."

I don't think it's a good idea, but we aren't in the safest place in the world, I could totally see someone busting out the windows and stealing the weapons. We'll get them out as soon as we get back. So we put the weapons in the trunk before locking it.

I don't like not having my gear on, I feel naked without my bow, without any weapons.

We're both quiet as we walk to the stores and she picks one called Rainbow, a clothing store. It sounds so colorful, like Magnus. If we ever start talking again, I'll tell him to come here.

Walking through the aisles I realize that the name of the store is up to par. All of the clothes are colorful, bright purples and blues and every shade of the rainbow. Aline is in front of me, every few minutes she stops and rubs her fingers down a shirt or dress. I wonder vaguely if she's looking for something for herself or Helen. She stops at a green dress, darker than anything else we've seen so far. She stays at it longer than all of the others.

I smile, a real smile, for the first time in weeks. She'd look good in it. For some reason I don't know, I speak up, "you should get it."

She blushes before pulling it off of the rack. I look around, the store is mostly empty so I follow her back towards the dressing room and stand outside of it while she changes. We keep our voices low as we talk about Sebastian and Jace. The connection between them, and Clary, and what it means for us. I don't know how we're going to win this fight, I don't know if we even have a chance. But she seems to, and I guess that means something.

She comes out of the room back in her regular clothes with the dress hung over her arm. I glance out of the front window and see that the sun is starting to set. We've been in here longer than I thought. There are less people. I glance at them. The majority of the store is filled with clothing items but there are a few aisles selling food and drinks.

There are four people, plus us, in the clothing aisles and two in the food aisles. I don't know why but my eyes keep drifting towards the food aisles. There's an elderly man, who picks a six pack of beer out of the freezer. I nearly snort. Mundanes.

But the other person in the food aisle is a younger man. Or boy, more like. He looks like he's around Izzy's age. I can tell there's something off about him. He's not quite human.

Aline slides up beside me and I can hear the smile in her voice. "He's a cutie if you like that sort of guy. Not exactly my type but..."

I hold up my hand to stop her from continuing. He's not my type either. He looks as young as my sister and he's just... not him. He isn't tall, or lean. He's skinny, yes, but not lean. He has curly hair and a hood up over his head. He looks like a smaller version of me. As much as I hate Magnus' clothing choices sometimes, I couldn't ever be with or love someone who doesn't look like Magnus.

I look at Aline, "I'm not interested in a relationship with him. Don't you think there's something off about him?"

Her head tilts, "he keeps looking at us. Just us."

She's right, but to be fair, I've been staring at him. Aline and I walk to the cash register and she pays for the dress. I can feel someone behind me and I know without looking it's that kid. My muscles tighten. He's a downworlder. God, he's probably working for Sebastian, fuck.

The change is barely back in Aline's hand before I'm pulling her gently but firmly towards the door. As it opens I can hear the cash register ding and footsteps approach.

We don't run to the car, but we walk fast. I make sure that she is in front of me and I keep glancing back at the guy. He hasn't said anything yet, but I'm not afraid to get in the car and run down some evil downworlder. I'm stupid. We shouldn't have come in here. We could have at least covered up our ruins.

As my hand reaches the handle on my car door I can feel him close behind, "wait! I can help you!"

The doors are locked and the weapons are in the trunk. Fuck.

Aline is still at my side as he gets closer. Instead of going for my keys I reach for my stele. A couple of quick glamour runes and we can disappear and get the hell out of here.

His hand closes around my upper arm and within seconds I have his arm twisted and my knees are pressed against his back and his face pressed into the ground.

Aline kneels down, "who are you?"

He gasps so I pull his face up slightly so he can breathe. He sputters for a second before replying. "Justin."

Aline looks at me before back at him, "I'll rule out Warlock and vampire. So what are you? Fairy? No, you don't look it. Werewolf?"

He shakes his head to all of the things she said til he sputtered when she got to werewolf. Got it. I should have realized, I'm not being careful enough.

He sighs, my... my pack master is Luke. I'm a friend, I have information on Sebastian. My dad knows where he is. We have something that belongs to him. We can track him."

Aline and I meet eyes. We have weapons, we can take two werewolves. One considering we know how weak this boy is. Well...

It can't hurt. He seems sincere. And we know nothing about where Sebastian is. I can get the information, Magnus be damned.

Wait, no. This is a good way to get axe murdered. Or uh... werewolf food. I'm going nuts...

"Okay."

I look at Aline, shock etched on my face. "Aline..."

She looks at him, "give us what you have."

He shakes his head, "it... it's at our hotel room. I can take you there. It's not far."

I look at Aline. We need information... anything we can get.

She looks back down at him, "take us there."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys! Here is another chapter of The Last Institute On The Left. We're getting close to the end of this story, after this there will only be two more chapters (I know I said that there would be two more chapters left last week but this chapter turned out to be so long I actually cut it in half so Magnus could have his own chapter next time and then the grand finale). **

**If you like this story I have more Malec goodness coming soon. This chapter will be the darkest yet. There will be some creepy, evil people, a rape scene, strong language, blood and injuries, and character death. If you don't mind any of that, please read and review and enjoy!**

**Alec POV:**

Getting into the car again was rather difficult. I wanted Justin to sit behind me so Aline could keep an eye on him. So I had to pull my seat forward, and even if it was all the way back it would be uncomfortable for me. I would have Aline drive but she doesn't have a license and it would be our luck to be pulled over by a cop.

Justin gives me directions to his motel and my fingers tighten around the wheel. I would feel better if we had gotten the weapons out of the trunk. But a quick look with Aline at the store made me realize we shouldn't get them.

Justin is trying to be helpful. If we are loaded down with weapons there is no way he'd take us to his home. He's young, and obviously naive. He seems to be easily scared and while that should send up red flags, it doesn't. He says his family is out and will be all night. Something in me twists. When he mentioned his father he seemed upset, both times.

I can relate, my relationship with my own father is... complicated at best. Still, as we drive I can't help the prickly feeling in the back of my neck. I don't trust this kid entirely. But we need information. Anything on Sebastian. And this boy is obviously a coward. If he tries anything, Aline and I will be fine.

And besides, he said his pack master is Luke. Luke would never be okay with his pack if any of them hurt us.

Aline looks back at Justin, "so what is this thing you have?"

I can hear Justin shift on the seat, "it's a weapon. Some kind of dagger. You can tell it's really old, like thousands of years old, but it's beautiful. My dad said the fairy queen gave it to him."

Aline and I glance at each other. It doesn't surprise me at all that that evil bitch is working with Sebastian. I have no idea what we can do about it now, mom and dad will figure it out.

His directions have us leaving the city and I feel the prickly feeling in my back again. I don't know about this...

His voice pulls me out of my thoughts, "are you two related to the Lightwoods? Do you live in the Institute?"

Before Aline can respond I do, "no, we live in Idris. We've never actually been to the city."

Justin shifted again, "are you visiting the Lightwoods?"

Aline answered this time, "we did. We're going back to Idris as soon as we leave your motel. They probably think we're home now. We were on our way to have a Warlock portal us home."

I don't want this kid to know who we are.

He finally tells me the last turn to his motel and as soon as I pull up I have the massive urge to stop, shove him out of the car, then peel out of the parking lot and speed back to the Institute as fast as I can.

The place is seedy. There are three buildings right next to each other. One of them is obviously the office. But the others are situated on either side of the office. They're both one story, with three doors on each building.

They are a nasty yellow color. And honestly, this place looks like one of those places people come to just to have sex with strangers or something. Justin tells us which door to pull up to and I park the car. Justin opens his door and gets out first. Aline and I glance at each other.

I wet my lips lightly, "well. We'll be in and out, real quick."

She nods and we open our doors at the same time. I stop as soon as the door is open. I can hear moans coming from the room next to Justins.

Yeah, I was right.

But even as I think that my pants tighten as my cock hardens. I'm not turned on by the couple in the motel, but... I can see Magnus in my mind. I can feel his lips against my skin. His moans in my ear. The couple in the room screams out and I gasp softly. I miss him, I miss laying under him. I miss...

Aline taps on the hood of the car and I look up and see them staring at me. I step out of the car and slam the door, red faced I'm sure.

Aline smiles, "you okay?"

I nod and we walk up to the door to Justin's room. We wait as he unlocks the door and he steps in. We follow and I hear her shut the door behind us. There are clothes on the floor but in general the place doesn't look to bad. I still want to get the hell out of here.

I smile at Justin lightly, "can I see the dagger?"

He nods and pulls it out of a small box on the bed. It's small, but it is pretty. The blade is about as long as my pointer finger. The hilt is black with tiny rubies on it. It looks so unimportant but if it was a gift from the fairy queen it has to have some magical properties. Justin hands it to me and as my fingers touch the hilt I can feel a huge shock through my hand.

I jerk my hand away. "We won't be able to hold it."

Justin nods, "I'll give you the box."

Aline walks over to a chair that has a white button up shirt hanging on it. She fingers the material, "you know Justin, I think you'd be kinda cute if you lose the creepy hoodie look."

Within seconds Aline's convinced Justin to take off his hoodie and put on the white shirt. I'll admit, even though he's not really my type, or Aline's, he does look kind of cute. Aline's running her hands through his hair when the door opens.

I whip around and see there are three people, two men and a woman. One of the guys is about my build, but the other is huge. The smaller guy has short brown hair and the bigger one has longer dark brown hair. The woman is skinny with long black hair, but I know she's probably a lot stronger than she looks. The feeling in my neck is back again. I have no idea what to do. We both have our steles but the weapons are in the trunk of my car. I won't even be able to grab my stele without them seeing. Fuck!

Justin is staring at them with fear in his eyes and my hands clench. They're all wolves. Four werewolves and two of us. Not good. I can barely hear the smaller guy say, "evening."

Justin looks at the big guy and whispers, "dad. I... I thought you wouldn't be back..."

The woman shuts the door and she's pulling off her shirt. Underneath she's not wearing a bra and I force myself to keep my eyes from averting. She is the one who answers, "our timeline's gotten sped up so..."

I can feel Aline at my side but slightly behind me. She's scared. To be honest, so am I.

Justin responds, "why? What's going on?"

The smaller guy comes closer and smiles, "for Christ's sake, nephew, are you gonna introduce us?"

The woman is pulling on a bra and she gives the smaller guy a cruel smile. I should have brought my weapons!

Justin points at me, "yeah, Frank. This is Alec. That's Aline."

I want to smack my forehead. We shouldn't have told him our names. But I really did believe he was in Luke's pack.

The smaller guy laughs, "from Idris right? Jia's daughter and Alexander Holloway."

I let out a soft breath and nod. As long as they don't know my family is here. That's all I want. It's unfortunate they know of Aline. But we can't do anything about that. And it's better than having to come up with a fake last name.

Justin points at the smaller man and the woman, "my uncle Frank, and she's Sadie."

I can feel fear running through my body but I try not to show it. Justin lied. They aren't part of Luke's pack. They can't be!

"That's my dad. His name is Krug."

The big guy, Krug, smiles and waves. When his hand falls to his side he is frowning again. His eyes drift to the box on the bed. "What's this?"

Justin stutters softly, "they're fighting Sebastian. They need help and we don't need it. Am I wrong? Is that..."

Krug sighs, "No. Justin, you're not wrong."

Frank steps around us and walks up to Justin, "that my shirt?"

Justin starts to rip the white shirt off of his shoulders, "yeah I'm sorry."

But Frank stops him and pulls it back up, "no, no. Hey, hey, hey. It looks good on you."

Justin shifts uneasily, "we were just..."

Sadie laughs, "playing dress up?" She makes it sound like we're a group of little girls playing with dolls. And I'll admit we should have walked out that door as soon as he gave us the dagger.

Aline speaks up, "I just... tried to give him a bit of a makeover makeover. That's all we were trying to do."

I want to grab her and tell her to shut up. She shouldn't talk to them.

Krug doesn't smile before he looks at his son, "a makeover?"

Justin shakes his head, "n-no."

But before his word is all the way out, Krug is smiling again. "That has to be the greatest thing I've ever heard."

Frank chuckles and Aline does as well, even if it sounds terrified. Sadie approaches me from behind and I force myself not to flinch. I can feel her hands on my shoulders and she's pulling my jacket off of me. Now I'm just wearing my black pants, boots, and black shirt. The collar is open and I know they can see the runes on my neck and arms.

Sadie hands my jacket over to Frank who doesn't take it, "this should fit you. I love your jacket Alec."

Frank snorts, "not my style."

Krug points outside, "that your vehicle out there, Alec?"

Sadie is still behind me, "we could use a vehicle like that about now."

Aline looks at me wide eyed as Frank says, "ours is pretty well fucked."

They can have the fucking car. We aren't that far out of the city, we can walk. And if not I can... I can call mom or Magnus.

Sadie is rubbing the material on my jacket, "like we are."

Krug stares at her, "thanks to you, pumpkin."

Her arm wraps around my waist, "fuck you!" Her arm tightens and I can feel the strength. On a good day, with our weapons, we might have been able to get out of this situation. But I wouldn't look forward to fighting Krug even if I had anything to fight him with.

Justin moves towards his dad, "what's going on-". Before he can get the sentence out Krug punches him in the stomach and he falls on the bed. Aline moves closer to my side.

"We made the front page. That's what's going on!" Krug throws a newspaper down on Justin and when he unravels it I can see a picture of Krug and Sadie. "I figured they'd have my face on there sooner or later but now they got Sadie's to boot." He spreads his arms out wide and looks at Aline and myself, "can you believe it, Aline, Alec?"

There's another picture on the page as well. I'm going to take a wild guess and say they murdered that guy. I should have never left the Institute. I should have made Magnus deal with my presence.

Aline starts to breathe harder, I know she's as scared as I am. I need to do something. "Listen, mister... Sir..." Krug looks at me and smiles coldly. "This is none of our business. We won't..."

Krug shakes his head, "you won't what?"

"This is none of our business! We won't tell the Clave anything about today. We swear. The Shadowhunters will leave you alone, I promise." I can't actually promise that but if it gets us out alive I'm willing to do anything.

Frank moves closer to Aline and I can see him running his hand along her backside. Her pitch raises and she breathes harder. When she speaks I can hear the terror in her voice, "we won't say anything to anybody, right Alec?"

I nod. She needs to keep it together. Maybe if I attack Krug... she'll be able to make it to the door. She can glamour herself. They'll probably kill me but as long as she lives...

Krug smiles again, "Frank, you believe them?"

Frank steps behind Aline with his hands on her shoulders. He rocks her back against him and I can see him pressing his hips against her buttocks. "You know... I think maybe I could."

Sadie smiles, "I don't."

Aline's pants heavily, her voice is nearly shrill, "you should. We really don't give a shit what you guys are up to!"

Frank looks like he's sniffing her hair before he wraps an arm around her shoulders. "Hey, Aline, calm down." But Aline is still speaking, "we swear... we, we, we..." Frank's voice cuts through hers, "Aline."

He holds up a pocket knife, blade out, in front of her face and my back straightens. Hold it together. Please, Raziel, please don't let her get hurt. I'm pulling out my keys and handing them to Sadie as fast as I can. "You can have the car, please just don't hurt her."

Aline gasps, "can we please go now, sir?"

Sadie has both of her hands wrapped around me now, and I know I won't be able to move away even if I try. "Do you not like us, Aline?"

Krug sighs, "I'm sorry, we just can't risk it."

I watch in shock as Aline cries out and manages to knock Frank away from her. She runs to the bathroom and shuts the door behind her. Please be a window. I barely hear Sadie as she tightens her arms around me and whispers, "don't fucking move."

Frank is trying to bust down the locked door and I listen to Aline scream for help. I hope she called my family, or that there's someone outside. Frank finally kicks the door in and I can hear him grab her and there's a sickening sound as if a body hit something. He must have thrown her against the wall or shower or something. She makes a soft moaning sound before falling silent.

Oh, Aline! Please be alright. Be alive. I'll never be able to look your mother in the eye again if you're gone. I'll never be able to live with myself if you die. I can hear something clatter.

Krug and Sadie look outside. Sadie whispers, "we're okay. No one's coming."

Krug pulls away, "Francis! What the fuck!"

Frank comes back into the room. "She's fine. Just taking a nap." He steps up behind me and starts running his hands all over me. "I hate cell phones. Nothing but texting and yakking and texting." He pulls my phone out of my pocket and drops it on the floor before stomping on it over and over again. "I hate them." His hands reach down and grab my stele before throwing it on the bed. "You won't be needing that."

No phone, no stele. This can't get any worse.

Krug sighs again. "Load up."

Frank and Sadie start grabbing all of the clothes and their other things immediately but Justin is still sitting on the bed, speechless the whole time. Before I can stop myself I whisper his name. Aline's knocked out. I can't take on Krug, I already know that. I might not even be able to hurt Sadie and Frank.

Justin doesn't look at me. "They weren't supposed to be back."

Krug grabs him and forces him to look at me. "You shouldn't have brought them here but you did it anyways. Now you need to take responsibility for your actions. Look at him. Look at him!"

My eyes stare into Justin's and it looks like he's about to start crying right here. I try not to care. He did this to us.

By the time the car is loaded Aline is awake and standing with me. Sadie looks at us, "you're getting in that car. If you try to run, or yell for help, we will kill all of the humans here. Got it?"

I nod. I won't let others die for us.

Getting into the car is uncomfortable. Krug and Justin are in the front while the rest of us squeeze into the back. Sadie and Frank are on either side of us. Sadie is practically sitting on my lap while Aline's right side is on Frank's. She's shivering against me as he slides one of his hands up and down her side.

The drive into the city is uneventful. Krug fiddles with the radio before turning it off. He tells Justin to put on his seatbelt. We drive by the park Aline and I met up at and excitement enters me. We have to get out of this car somehow. Frank is kissing and licking Aline's face while she whimpers. Sadie is sliding her fingers up and down my arms before trailing down my thighs and over my clothed privates. She strokes my cock and I shut my eyes, thinking back to the motel. The only person who I've ever been attracted to this way is Magnus. Not even Jace. Now all I'm praying for is a chance to see Magnus again.

We drive down the road that I took to come into the city. I need to get us to the Institute. It takes over an hour, thanks to traffic, before we're leaving a different exit from the city that we came in. Thankfully it's the one that passes by the Institute.

We come to a fork in the road and thank you, Raziel, Krug is turning left. I need to make my move. I have no weapons but maybe in such a small space we can do something. I might be able to kick Krug in the head, but we'd crash, and the crash most likely won't kill them but it could kill us.

My eyes drift down to the console in front of my feet. On the front console there is a lighter, and luckily there's another one here. But when I push it in, it'll make a noise when it pops out, so I'll have to make sure I'm talking when it happens.

Sadie runs her finger tips down my cheek, "thanks for being so cooperative, Alec."

I let out a little smile, "what good would it do not to be?" I slowly press in the lighter with my boot.

She wraps her arm around my shoulder, "I think you should consider him Krug. What do you think, Krug?"

Krug doesn't say anything but he does nod. Oh hell no. I'm not joining your psychotic group. I'm not letting you turn me into a werewolf either. But even if you managed to, I would join Luke's pack.

Sadie whispers in my ear, "he agrees", just as the lighter pops back out. I look at everyone slowly. No one heard it. Sadie, Justin, and Frank are looking out the windows. Krug is driving, and Aline's got a firm grip on my hand. We pass the road that leads up to the Institute and I take my chance.

I lurch forward and grab the lighter before pressing it against Sadie's temple. She screams as I go for the door, and am able to fling it open. Sadie and Frank both have their hands on me as I'm hanging out the door. I reach for the ground and the gravel bites into my hands. I can hear Aline screaming, "let go of him!"

Sadie and Frank have their arms around me and yank me back up into the car. I fall back on top of Aline and am dimly aware of the door closing.

"Dad! Watch out!"

The car veered off of the road before smashing into a tree. I lay in a daze, partly on top of Aline. I don't know if it's five minutes or five hours that I lay in the car.

I can hear the door next to Frank open and Aline pull out from under me. Good, she's okay. When her leg slides out, my head lands on Frank's lap and I groan. His hand curls around my face but I don't think he's fully regained consciousness. I can hear Aline groaning outside and what sounds like a smack.

I look around and realize neither Krug or Justin are in the car. Frank knocks my head against the seat as he climbs out too. He's laughing and he sounds as if he's got a busted nose. I let my head relax for a moment before I crawl out of the car. He starts laughing and I look up at him. He's got blood flowing from his nose, it looks broken.

He walks up to me and kicks me in the stomach. The groan is wrenched out of me and I try not to let the tears fall from my eyes. I can hear Sadie crying about the scar and it'll scar forever.

Someone plops Aline next to me and all of a sudden Frank is kicking her and hitting her. Sadie's on top of me, punching me. It happens so fast. I watch out of the corner of my eye as Aline hits Sadie with a branch and knocks her off of me. I'm able to get up but Krug has his arms around me and picking me up to keep me from running after her.

She screams my name and takes off with me yelling after her to run.

"Bring her back!"

Sadie and Frank chase after Aline and I feel myself praying again. We're close to the Institute. Please get there, Aline. Get help. I try to fight against Krug but I know he's to strong. One of his arms has me lifted up against him while the other is wrapped around my head. My face is forced against his chest and he's shushing me quietly.

It only takes a few minutes for me to calm down and he sets me down in front of a rock next to the car. He's standing in front of me and Justin is sitting on another rock a few feet away.

I don't try to escape. Aline had a head start on those guys, she went in the direction of the Institute. All she has to do is run around the lake. Soon mom and dad and Izzy and Jace will be here. And Magnus. He'll save me. I know he will.

I don't know how long it takes but soon I can hear footsteps approach through the trees. I look up and see Sadie and Frank dragging Aline between them. My heart drops. We're not going to make it. Krug won't let us live. I'll never see my family again. I'll never see him again...

As they get closer I can see Aline's shirt is off, only a small amount of lace of her bra is covering her chest. Rage fills me as they lay her on the ground close to me. If they... if they hurt her!

Krug walks over to Justin. "You ready to be a man?"

Justin looks up at him in shock, "what?"

Krug points at me, then at Aline. "Pick one. Or both."

Lightning quick he picks up Justin and throws him on top of me. Aline is crying but all I can think is no. Not this, no.

Sadie and Frank are holding me down as Krug forces Justin to slide his hand up and down my chest before grabbing my hips. I'm whimpering, I don't want this. Please Magnus. Help me, someone.

Justin pulls away and Krug unzips my pants. "It's never gonna get any easier than this!"

"You're pathetic!"

I immediately stop trying to pull away. No Aline. Let them beat me. Let them do what they want. Don't interfere.

Krug laughs, "what'd you say, Aline? Where did that come from?"

He gets up and picks her up easily. Frank walks up behind her and she gasps, "are you gonna hit me now?"

He sighs, "no honey, not hit." I gasp as I hear a his switch blade open and he stabs her in the belly with it.

I try to jerk up but Sadie holds me down. My lips quiver and I keep saying, "no", over and over.

Frank stabs Aline in the back while Krug is stabbing her in the belly again. She hasn't used a healing rune recently, we don't even have our steles. Krug walks away from her and when I jerk away from Sadie she lets me go. I'm at Aline's side in seconds and I pull her head into my lap. Blood is pouring out of her lips and I feel the tears finally falling.

Krug's by my side, "tell her everything's gonna be okay. Help's on the way."

Aline and I are both shaking our heads. We both know help isn't on the way. I won't lie.

Krug grabs the back of my hair. "Do it. She needs you!"

My hands clench, I look up into his eyes and I scream, "I won't!"

He picks me up roughly and throws me on the ground roughly. I try to crawl back to Aline but he sits on my back. He's screaming at me but I can't hear him over the pounding of my own heart and the fear running through my veins.

Other hands are on me, ripping down my pants and then my boxers. I can hear myself crying out a mantra, "no. Please. No."

I hear a zipper being undone and I cry out louder. Every time Magnus and I made love it was always gentle. He always made sure I was okay. But this...

I scream out in pain as Krug forces himself inside of me. He thrusts inside of me hard. I can feel myself opening up, ripping open. Blood is pouring out of me and I look at Justin.

Between cries I'm able to form two words, "Justin please."

He sits up slightly but Frank holds him down.

Krug is moaning now, loudly, and is gripping my hips. He's driving into me faster and harder. I look in front of me at Aline and realize she's not breathing. She's gone. I will be too.

My fingers reach up to my neck. I have a necklace, Magnus gave it to me. I'm going to be holding onto him when I die.

Krug grabs it and rips it from my neck. "Is this what you want, huh?"

He tosses it behind him and I cry out louder as he jerks inside of me faster, his thrusts wild. I close my eyes and pray for it to be over soon. As if on cue I can feel the gush of hot liquid in my torn insides. He gasps over me for a minute before pulling out and gets off of me.

In my hand I am holding a pile of grass and sticks and rocks. When he was... doing that I must have grabbed them.

They're quiet as I sit up. Using my other hand I'm able to pull my pants up over my hips.

I can hear someone crying. Probably Justin. Krug's voice popped up, "you missed out."

My mind flashes back to the pool at home and I know what I have to do.

"I swim." I'm shocked how my voice comes out so gravelly.

Sadie speaks up, "what sweetie? We can't hear you."

I clear my throat before trying again, "I love to swim."

Krug walks in front of me and he laughs, "we're happy for you." Sadie and Frank laugh as well.

I start to rise, the bundle of rocks and sticks still in my hand. "I can do it... one more time..."

Sadie sounds confused, "one more time for what?"

I stand all the way up and stare at Krug. His eyes are hard, but he has a smug smile on his face. He doesn't regret it. Not at all.

Sadie, Frank, and Justin are a few steps away. I have one shot.

I bring my arm up as hard as I can and smash my rock and stick bundle into his face and I'm flying.

My feet move as fast as they can, knowing that I only have a few seconds on them. He's a werewolf, what I did couldn't have hurt him much.

I can hear sharp bangs and things hitting the trees beside me. They're shooting at me!

Every bone in my body is telling me to stop but I can't. My insides are burning. But I am so close.

All of a sudden my feet are in the water and I'm diving in. I swim as fast as I can across the lake, knowing that up the hill my parents and siblings and Magnus are there.

A bullet flies by my shoulder and I dive down but only make it a few feet before needing to resurface again but I keep up the pace, barely registering that he's fired at least ten shots at me in the water.

Thirty feet from the pier.

Twenty...

Sharp pain erupts from my right shoulder and I can feel blood shooting up out of my back. My arms try to swim faster but they stop. I flip myself over and float on the water.

I've been shot.

My breath comes out in sharp gasps. My eyes blur. I take one last gulp of air before my eyes close and I slide under the surface of the water.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:**

Hey! Here is the next chapter for the Last Institute on the Left. There will only be one more chapter after this and I'll post that this weekend or next week. There really aren't any warnings for this chapter.

Please read, review, and enjoy!

**Magnus POV:**

I should have never come here today. I knew it was a mistake, but the Lightwood's did offer a lot of money to hire me. And helping to capture Sebastian and fortifying Idris is a good thing to do. It'll benefit a lot of people, including Alec.

The hard part is being around him. When the door opened and he was standing there it was hard to see him. He looked pained, like he didn't want to come in. And I noticed that he had lost some weight since we broke up. His eyes were dull, the blue I loved so much didn't shine anymore.

If my heart wasn't already broken, it would have shattered at the sight of him.

I had to force myself to look back down at the book in front of me. My eyes glazed over, the last thing I wanted to do was to read at that moment. I wanted to grab him and hold him and kiss him and never let him go. But I couldn't do that. Not after what he did, not after what I did.

I know he made a huge mistake but so did I. My life has been better since he walked into it. And it got worse the second I walked away from him.

Taking this job was stupid. When he walked through those doors and asked for the keys to the car I wanted to shake him and yell, "it's not safe! Don't go out alone!"

But I couldn't do that. And he's so stubborn, if I told him not to do something he would do it just because I said not to. Then the keys landed next to my hand. I wanted to toss them to him but I know I am a masochist when it comes to Alec. I want, no, need Alec to be near me.

He approached slow, and when he got close he reached down and picked up the keys. When he did his finger just barely caressed my hand. I looked up, he looked down, and I was lost in those beautiful blue eyes. He tore himself away and started back towards the door. Isabelle grinned at me before following him.

And that's all that led up to me being here, still at the Institute, six hours later. Luke and Jocelyn have already gone home. The three Lightwoods are sitting at the table with me, and Jace is pacing around doing nothing productive at all. Why does that surprise me?

"They should be back by now." Jace runs a hand through his hair.

Maryse glanced up at him before going back to her book, "the three of you often hunted from dusk til dawn on occasion. We shouldn't give up on Alexander just yet. Besides, we need you here."

Jace narrows his eyes at her, "We aren't getting anywhere. We haven't figured out anything productive this whole time. We've been sitting here for hours and what do we know about stopping Sebastian? Jack diddily squat, that's what!"

This time Robert looked up at Jace. "We still need to research everything we can. We need to find Sebastian. That is our priority. Not Alexander and Aline."

My hand clenches under the table. I understand that this is important but we are getting no where. I'm worried about Alec myself.

The rain starts slow but soon it's like a torrent is coming down outside and wind is whipping against the windows. Jace finally sits down but doesn't read. Isabelle looks at me and cringes.

Suddenly there's banging on the main doors. I'm surprised that we can hear it over the noise of the rain. Robert and Maryse get up and move out of the room. When they come back they're being followed by four people. A teenager around Isabelle's age, a woman, a man who's face is covered in blood, and a huge man. I can tell that they're all werewolves.

The big guy smiles at all of us grimly, "we were in an accident. The rain is bad, we veered off of the road."

Robert put his hand on the smaller guys nose. "This is healed but we'll have to rebreak and set it. Who's your pack master?"

The larger man speaks this time. "Luke is. He supports this Institute so I thought it would be safe if we came here."

Robert nods. "I know it's a hard time for all of us. Any friend of Luke's is a friend of ours." He turns to Jace. "Take Isabelle and go get some blankets for them." He turned back towards the smaller man. "Sit down, I can take care of your nose. What are your names?"

Jace and Isabelle walk towards the door but they keep throwing the wolves suspicious looks. I have to admit, I'm suspicious of them too. The smaller man sits down across from me and he groans. "I'm Frank."

The big guy looks like he's trying to hold back a smile. "I'm Krug." He points at the kid, "this is my son, Justin." Then he points at the woman, "my girlfriend, Sadie. Francis is my brother."

Robert sits on the table in front of Frank. He runs his finger over Frank's nose. "Why were you out this way?"

Krug answers, "we are coming back from vacation. With this Sebastian business we figured we needed to help Luke."

Jace and Isabelle re-enter the room and hand blankets to Sadie, Justin, Krug, and Frank. They sit down on opposite sides of me and I look at Jace. He shakes his head slowly. I don't know why but they rub me the wrong way, and it seems like he agrees with me. But Robert and Maryse are okay with them, so I don't know.

Robert nods at Krug. "Alright, Frank, are you ready?"

Frank laughs. "No, not really."

Robert squeezes Frank's nose and starts to twist it to the side and I hear it pop disgustingly. Frank cries out and I can see tears starting to fall from his eyes. It takes everything not to laugh at him. The dumbass let his nose heal like that,I have no sympathy.

Robert looks like he's about to re-set the nose when there's a huge crack of thunder and the lights go off. The only light in the room is the fire in the fireplace. Robert sighs, "I'll go get the generator started. Everyone sit tight. Don't move, Frank." He walks out of the room.

Frank laughs again. "No problem."

Krug smacks Frank on his shoulder. "Man up Frank."

"Fuck you Krug."

Maryse finally speaks up. "I'll make some coffee. Justin, would you like hot chocolate?"

Isabelle snorts and Jace laughs. I have a hard time not laughing too. If I was him, I would be asking for some whiskey or rum or something stronger. No hot chocolate.

Krug smiles, "if he says no, it'll be the first time."

Justin smiles wide at Maryse. "Yes, ma'am."

Maryse walks to the door to the kitchen and Justin follows her. The lights flicker back on and Robert comes back into the room soon after. Sadie sits next to Frank but Krug is still pacing the floor. Robert sits back down on the table and turns Frank's face towards him.

I look away and back to Isabelle. While Frank is screaming I meet her eyes, "he's alright. He'll be home soon."

Her eyes are shiny, as if she's trying to hold back tears. "They should be more worried about him. Especially now. And you know they won't let us leave."

Frank is just moaning now.

"He'll be home soon or I'll go look for him." She nods, her eyes grateful. I'm angry at Robert and Maryse for not being worried about Alec and not allowing Jace or Isabelle out. But I also understand why they won't. They've already lost Max. If anything happens to Alec, they don't want to lose him, Jace, and Isabelle as well.

Krug claps Robert on the back. "Do taxi's come out here? We don't want to over stay our welcome."

Robert wipes blood off of his hands. "They come out this way but they won't in this storm."

Krug shakes his head and looks at Sadie. "Not looking good for us. You don't have a car do you? Can you drive us into the city?"

Robert shakes his head. "We have a car but my son is using it tonight. When he gets home I'll take you into town."

Maryse steps back into the room with Justin on her heels. She has two cups that she hands to Frank and Sadie. Justin hands one of his to Krug before he starts sipping from his. Frank looks at his coffee before back up at Maryse. "Have anything stronger?"

Maryse smiles at him before going to the kitchen and coming back with a glass of wine. Isabelle groans and I look at her, she has a look of disgust on her face. I know she doesn't like her parents going through all of their problems.

Robert looks at Krug, "you can stay here tonight. It doesn't seem to safe to be driving out there. I'll take you to Luke's in the morning."

Krug seems to think about it. "I don't want to intrude."

Maryse smiles at him, "nonsense. We can't turn away members of Luke's pack. Isabelle and Jace will show you to your rooms. Right kids?"

Jace grumbles but he rises with Isabelle. I can hear "glorified servent" come out of his mouth and I fight laughter. Krug, Sadie, Justin, and Frank follow them out of the room. As Justin passes me I can see that he's really pale. What happened to him?

When Jace and Isabelle return I start to rise. "It looks like we aren't getting anywhere. We need something personal of his to track him but we have nothing. If he can get through the regular defenses of Idris, I have offered my best defenses. I think it's past time for me to leave."

Maryse frowns. "You want to look for my son. He could be anywhere in New York. Sebastian-"

"Is more important than Alexander. I understand you think that. But he's more important to me and you can't stop me from leaving."

She looks ashamed. "I love my son. But he's hunting and he's good at what he does. He'll be fine, he's probably just waiting for the rain to slow down, you should too."

I sit back in my seat. She's right, he's smart enough not to drive in this weather. He's okay.

The five of us flip through our books for half an hour or so but I can't say I really take any of it in. I'm not positive Sebastian can ever be stopped. He's got his group of dark Shadowhunters. Who knows where he is. This seems pointless.

There's a light tapping and we all look at each other. The hell?

Robert sits up, "someone's at the main door. Maryse come with me."

They walk out of the room and Isabelle groans. "I'm ready for bed. This feels so useless. Jace, let's just leave. We know where Alec and Aline were meeting up at. Maybe we can find them."

He nods. "Magnus, you can portal us there."

My eyebrow rises at him, "thank you for volunteering me."

He smirks back at me, "you're welcome."

I'm still chuckling when Maryse dashes back into the room, "move those books, now!"

Before any of us move she's using her arms to sweep all of the books and notes and pens onto the floor and into our laps. Jace starts to stand, "what the hell is-" He stops speaking and gasps. Isabelle cries out and I look up.

My heart seems to stop. Robert is running to the table. He's holding Alec in his arms. My beautiful, sweet Alexander is curled up in his father's arms.

Robert lays him down on the table and I can see the wound in his shoulder. He... was shot? A person did this to my Alexander?!

"Maryse, go get towels and a knife."

Isabelle, Jace, and I are motionless in our chairs. I could use magic to get the bullet out but in doing so, I could hurt him more. I feel hopeless... I know they do too.

Maryse runs back into the room holding towels and a knife. Robert immediately puts the knife in the fire to heat the blade. Maryse pulls Alec up so he's laying on his side. He's facing me and I can see he's moaning out softly in pain.

Jace gulps. "I hate to bring this up, but if this happened to Alec, what happened to Aline?"

Everyone's quiet. I speak up, "we'll find her. She may be okay."

No one replies. Alec would have never left her behind. She's probably not alive...

Robert comes back to the table. His voice is shaky, "this is gonna hurt buddy. But I have to get the bullet out."

Alec groans while Robert starts to pull the bullet out with the knife. I keep my eyes on his face while his father whispers to him. "It's alright... almost done..."

Soon the bullet falls on the table next to him and Robert is reaching for his stele. He uses an iratze on Alec before he lays him down on his back. Robert runs his hands over Alec's chest and sides obviously looking for more wounds. He stops at the top of his pants and I notice they're unbuttoned and not pulled up all of the way.

My breathing quickens and Robert pulls a blanket over Alec. His hands are moving under the blanket and I know he's checking to see if Alec's been...

Robert pulls his hand out from under the blanket and he growls, "you fucker."

Alec gasps and tries to talk. Robert moves up and presses his ear to Alec's lips, "what buddy?"

"I can't breathe..."

"I'm gonna fix that okay? Maryse I need a glass of water and a straw now!"

Maryse comes out of the kitchen with the towels, water, and straw. Her skin is ghost like. They move Alec so he's laying on his side again and hold his right arm up over his head. Maryse starts crying. "Mama's here, baby. Mama's got you."

I look at Isabelle and Jace and realize that they are both crying, stuck in place as I am.

Robert does it quick, he sticks the knife into Alec's side nearly at his armpit. "I just need to let a little air out." He sticks one end of the straw into the wound and the other into the cup of water. Alec's breathing instantly gets better. Robert must have made an IV of some sort.

Robert leans over Alec and whispers, "do you know who did this? Can you tell me?"

"Robert..."

He looks at Maryse. "What?"

She holds up a necklace. The... necklace I gave Alec... the stone is blue, exactly the shade of his eyes. "This was in the kitchen."

"Okay. Why?"

Maryse stares at him. "The kid. That kid, Justin, put it there. Alec was wearing this when he left."

Robert takes a few moments to reply. He seems to be in pain. "He was raped, Maryse."

My eyes shut and I listen to Isabelle and Jace and Maryse cry out. The blood is pounding in my ears and all I want to do is kill the werewolves.

Maryse gasps and I look at her. "Robert, they're still here. They can come down here at any second."

Robert looks at us. "Which means we gotta be ready, for anything. We have to be ready to do anything."

I look at Isabelle and Jace. Then all of us look at each other.

They will pay for this. Krug and Sadie and Frank and Justin will pay for what they did to my Alexander.


End file.
